


Ride with me

by TooManyGlowStix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Mute!Gavin, Muteness, bus riding, everything is love and nothing, love love love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGlowStix/pseuds/TooManyGlowStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin, who has been mute for as long as anyone cares to remember, rides the same boring noisy bus every week day on his way home from work. Every ride is filled with headache inducing noise that he can't block out, until he meets Michael and they strike a friendship. Michael's voice is the most beautiful thing Gavin has ever heard, and he wants to keep hearing it until they grow old together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin closed his eyes, listening to the wind that slipped through the partially open window. He had never thought a bus ride could be relaxing, and he was right. How could anyone relax when the scent of marijuana lingered around everything and with every horrible bump came the grunting of the large man in front of him? 

No, Gavin was anything but relaxed, but closing his eyes did help numb his growing headache. He didn't know how he expected to get through much more of it, he'd been on for nearly half an hour and had nearly half an hour left. He feared that even ten more minutes would drive him mad, well more so than he already was. He could only hope for a fiery crash, one that would kill every passenger, including himself and especially the man in front of him whose grunting was fighting with the crying baby in the front seat for loudest thing in Gavin's hearing range. 

"Excuse me" he looked up to see a short man with auburn hair looking down at him, he must've just joined the bus to hell. "Would you mind if I sat with you?" 

Gavin blinked, surprised, as many times as he'd made that bus trip not once had anyone asked to sit with him, no matter how full it was. Then he nodded, quickly scooting closer to the window to allow the man room enough to sit. Gavin couldn't help but notice the tattoos covering the man's arms, all video game related and very well done. He had always wanted a tattoo but he never had the courage, he would no more than walk into a parlor than he saw the needle and did a u-turn out, seeing this strangers beautiful body decorations made him a bit jealous. 

"Um" the man cleared his throat. "They're nice aren't they?"

Gavin blushed, he hadn't thought the man was paying attention, but the stranger laughed it off. 

"It's no problem. I got them so people would look at them" he smiled, showing off perfectly white but slightly crooked teeth. "I'm Michael by the way."

Gavin reached Ito his pocket, fumbling with the small pocket notepad that he kept there and almost dropping the pen. When he got it out and open he scribbled on the page. 

'Gavin.' Then slightly below it ' I'm mute.'

"Well Gavin, thanks for letting me sit with you but this is my stop." Michael stood as the bus slowed to a halt. "It was nice talking to you."

Gavin nodded in agreement, then watched as the man exited the bus. As the bus drove away he craned his neck to watch as Michael walked with no hurry towards a tall apartment complex. He smiled, hoping that this would become a new every day thing. And so it did. 

It became routine for Michael to get on the bus. After a while he stopped asking and just sat beside Gavin, who always had room for him ready. Sometimes that sat in a comfortable silence, which Gavin would fill in his mind with meaningless conversations that they could be having, and other times Michael would tell Gavin about his day and sometimes funny stories from childhood. Gavin would smile at him, and when gestures weren't enough he broke out his notepad and scribbled with an emotional urgency to get his words out. Michael always waited patiently.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin couldn't help but become infatuated with the red head who had become a part of his every day life. He began imagining things Michael had told him throughout his day. For a month they remained only conversations. Isolated from the rest of each other's lives. Until one day Michael asked something Gavin had been wishing for. 

"Do you want to...like hang out?" Michael asked, then coughed. "I mean you don't have to I just thought that we could maybe play some video games or something."

Gavin smiled and nodded. Michael smiled back. 

"Great. So um, how about tomorrow? We can get on the bus like usual and instead of me leaving you you can just come with me at my stop?"

The British man nodded again. He thought about their plans all night and for all of the next day until their time was finally drawing near. Michael got onto the bus and Gavin felt his stomach twist. He was suddenly not excited for it. When he saw Michael walking towards him he realized that he was falling in love with him. Michael would never like someone like him. Just the fact that he didn't avoid him after their first encounter was a miracle by Gavin's standards. He didn't want to ruin their little moments of bliss by accidentally showing his feelings. It was too late to change plans though so When michael sat beside him he smiled and acted as if his heart wasn't breaking in his chest with every passing second.

When they stepped off the bus Gavin could feel his hands shaking. He stuck them in his jean pockets and followed Michael into the building. In the back of his mind he registered that the red head was talking to him, but he obviously wouldn't be expecting an answer. Michale's voice, that Gavin had come to love and anticipate every day, was drowned out by his thoughts of everything that could go wrong. 

Once they were inside Michael told Gavin he could sit down while he set up the system. Gavin took a seat on the couch and looked around. The apartment was nice. Yellow-white walls that weren't cluttered with posters and pictures like Gavin's were. There was a table at the end of the couch that showed a picture of what he assumed was Michael's family. There was Michael, not much younger, and a girl who looked around thirteen or maybe fourteen. Behind them stood a man and a woman who looked. They were all smiling with the type of happiness that can't be faked. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy. Michael seemed to have the life Gavin had once wished for. 

"Yo." Michael stood, waving his hand in front of Gavin's face. "You okay man?"

He nodded, smiling, pretending he wasn't about to burst into tears. This was a bad idea. He should've known better. 

"Okay." Michael sat beside Gavin and handed him a controller. "Anything specific you'd like to play?"\

Gavin shook his head. There weren't many games he was actually good at, and the ones he was were often seen as children's games or noob games, he hoped silently that whatever Michael picked wouldn't be too hard to fake his way through. Of course he wasn't ever a very lucky person. Michael chose a multi-player game in which his progress depended on Gavin's ability to remain alive. It took all of three minutes for Gavin to mess up and get himself killed. His eyes flickered to Michael who didn't seem too bothered by it. The ginger man even laughed a bit. That made Gavin feel better. 

Three more deaths in and there was a much different story. Michael was yelling, very loudly, at Gavin because 'how the fuck are you that fucking bad at this game?' He knew, he could hear in the man's voice, that the anger wasn't really directed at him. More the stress of the game itself. He tried to use that information to comfort himself but it didn't much work. 

He stood, dropping the controller to the ground, and ran out the door and into the hall of Michael's building. He hurried towards the elevator but before he could get in Michael's hand was on his arm. The man was breathing almost as hard as Gavin so it took him a moment to catch his breath. Gavin tried to pull away, please let go he thought, he didn't want to cry in front of Michael. Michael refused to release him and after a moment the water started slipping past his closed eye lids. 

"Shit." Michael mumbled, still out of breath. "Gav I- I didn't mean to make you cry. I wasn't thinking and I just kind of started yelling. It's just that" he coughed. "I guess I've gotten comfortable around you. I didn't mean anything by it I- I've just always done that." he looked away and coughed again. "I'm not really use to other people being around me and, y'know, doing shit with me. I do most everything by myself because it's just easier but I wanted to hang out with you and-"

Gavin had stopped crying to listen to Michael explain. He couldn't help his heart beat booming through his chest with every word. Of course he would accept Michael's apology. Standing there, with Michael's warm hand on his still shaky arm, he imagined himself leaning over and pressing their lips together. He felt Michael's words go into his mouth as he trailed off and his daydream was so pleasant he didn't notice that it wasn't a day dream until he pulled back. His face burned when he realized what had happened. He hadn't been imagining kissing Michael, he had really kissed him. 

His breath sped up and he felt light headed. Michael stood in front of him with his mouth hanging open. His eyes were dazed and Gavin took the chance to free his arm and run down the opposite end of the hall. There had to be stairs, right? It would be a fire hazard if there weren't. Luckily there were. 

He ran down the three flights from Michael's floor to the building's lobby. He tripped over his feet multiple times but the bloody lip couldn't stop his legs from carrying him away. He ran out and down the street. His house was far but he couldn't slow down. So he ran. And he ran. And he ran. And when he stopped he was far enough away from Michael. But he was nowhere near his own house. He started walking down the street. His feet hurt, and his lip was throbbing. His knees begged for him to sit down. He kept walking until he came across a bus stop. He read the schedule and checked the clock by the bench. The next bus would be another thirty two minutes but he sat and waited anyway. He couldn't walk anymore. he could barely move at all. 

When the bus came he stepped onto it and almost groaned when he couldn't find an empty seat. Just his luck. He stood on the side and waited for the stop closest to his house. He walked inside and threw himself into bed. His stomach grumbled but he just pushed his face further into the pillow. He knew if he even tried to eat it would just come back up. So he made himself go to sleep. 

When he woke up it was dark. The only light came from the cracks in the window blinds where the moon was hitting them at just the right angle. The lights and shadows fell across his room and he stared at them from his bed. He pulled the blanket around his neck. It was burning hot in the room but he preferred the comfort of the blanket to being cool. His clock said it was three o'clock in the morning. He made the decision then to call in sick to work when it came time for him to start getting ready. There was no way he could make himself get back on that bus. Surely Michael would be there waiting to yell at him, or worse laugh at him. He couldn't handle that.


End file.
